We love you, Master!
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: Sogyo no Kotowari dimarahi Ukitake? One-shot.


**A/N: Yes, I'm back with a new story~ ^^**

**Just enjoy to read and let me know what do you think about this one. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH.  
**

**

* * *

**Ukitake Juushiro menaikkan satu alisnya ketika ia menyadari ada yang aneh hari ini. Diperhatikannya tumpukan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya dan ia tak menemukan adanya keganjilan di depannya. Ia pun mengabaikannya dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaan. Namun, selang beberapa saat ia kembali merasa ada yang aneh. Ia menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya tanpa sadar dan ia memanggil bawahannya.

"Sentaro, Kiyone!"

Beberapa detik kemudian kedua bawahan itu muncul, tentunya dibarengi argumen-argumen yang merupakan ciri khas mereka.

"Aku yang dipanggil lebih dulu, gadis pendek!" Cela Sentaro sambil mendesak masuk ke ruangan Ukitake, mendorong wajah Kiyone yang berada di sampingnya agar tidak mendahuluinya. Sedangkan Kiyone berusaha menarik tubuh Sentaro agar menjauh dari pintu masuk.

"Aku juga dipanggil, cowok bodoh!" Balas Kiyone sambil berusaha menginjak kaki Sentaro. Sentaro berteriak nyaring ketika Kiyone berhasil menginjak kakinya dan melepaskan pegangannya dari wajah Kiyone, yang menyebabkan mereka terjatuh bersama-sama karena posisi mereka yang sedang bergulat.

Ukitake mendengar suara bising di pintu masuk ruangannya dan hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah anggota kursi ketiganya itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Cepat kemari." Perintahnya dan mengibaskan satu tangannya kepada 2 bawahannya itu.

"Baik!" Mereka menjawab serempak dan mengatur posisinya bersimpuh di hadapan Ukitake. Ukitake menatap kedua bawahannya itu sambil menopangkan dagunya di satu punggung tangannya.

"Apa kalian sudah memberiku laporan yang ku minta kemarin?" Tanyanya sambil meneliti dokumen-dokumen di depannya dan sesekali matanya menatap ke arah bawahannya. Sentaro mendongak dan memandang Kiyone yang di balas Kiyone dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kami sudah memberikan dokumen itu pada anda tadi pagi, Taichou." Jawab Sentaro tegas.

"Dan kami telah meletakkan dokumen itu di meja anda." Tambah Kiyone.

Ukitake kembali menyisir daerah mejanya sekali lagi namun dokumen yang ia cari tetap tak dapat di temukan.

"Aku tak menemukannya." Kata Ukitake lagi sambil terus mencari dokumen itu di sekitar ruangannya.

"Hee? Aneh. Padahal aku sudah yakin benar kalau dokumen itu telah aku letakkan disini." Jawab Kiyone sambil menunjuk meja Ukitake. Sentaro mendengus mendengarnya.

"Hei, monyet kecil, apa benar ingatanmu itu bisa di percaya?" Cemooh Sentaro sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Kiyone melirik Sentaro dengan bengis.

"Apa kau, cowok bau? Kau,kan lihat sendiri ketika aku meletakkannya? Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?" Balas Kiyone sengit. Sentaro naik darah.

"Cewek cebol kurang ajar! Siapa tahu kau memberikan dokumen yang salah?" Jawab Sentaro tak kalah seram. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Kiyone dengan tampang mengejek.

"Cowok tak tahu malu! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENGAMBIL DOKUMEN ITU DARI DIVISI 8, BUKAN? BERARTI BUKAN SALAHKU KALAU KAU YANG SALAH MENGAMBIL DOKUMENNYA!" Teriak Kiyone yang cukup membuat Sentaro tersentak kaget. Ia berfikir sebentar dan menyadari bahwa yang mengambil dokumennya itu memang dirinya sendiri.

"HUH!" Sentaro membuang muka dari hadapan Kiyone sambil melipat kembali kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kiyone hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sentaro.

Ukitake lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas dan sedikit menggeleng. Ia pun angkat bicara.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kalian sudah menyerahkannya atau belum?" Tanya Ukitake lagi. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke depan wajahnya dan dengan satu sapuan tangannya, rambutnya telah tersampir kembali di daerah bahunya.

"Maaf, Taichou. Saya akan memeriksanya kembali." Jawab Sentaro sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Ukitake mengangguk dan membiarkan Sentaro pergi untuk memeriksa kembali dokumen yang benar. Kiyone memandang rekannya yang keluar dari ruangan Ukitake sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dan ia kembali menoleh pada Taichou-nya.

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya saya lakukan saat ini, Taichou?" Tanya Kiyone sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Ukitake berfikir sebentar dan menjawab.

"Tolong buatkan aku teh. Aku haus sekali." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kiyone mendongak sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Gadis itu menjawab dan dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan Ukitake. Ukitake kembali menekuri pekerjaannya sampai telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari luar ruangannya.

"...tidak boleh!" Suara yang terdengar di telinga Ukitake berkata. Suaranya seperti..

"Tidak apa-apa. Master tidak akan tahu. Tenang saja." Terdengar satu suara lagi yang membalas larangan dari suara sebelumnya. Ukitake bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar..

..dan mendapati sepasang bocah laki-laki kembar sedang menggambar di luar ruangannya!

Ukitake yang masih di ambang pintu mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Diam-diam ia menghilangkan Reiatsu-nya dan mendekati kedua bocah tersebut.

"Kita menggambar ikan koi saja! Lihat! Mereka berenang kesana-kemari!" Ujar bocah lelaki yang memegang kuas di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangannya menunjuk ke arah kolam di bawahnya.

"Tapi, kita harus minta izin master dulu karena telah memakai kuas dan kertas ini." Sahut bocah satunya yang memegang kertas yang ternyata dokumen yang Ukitake cari. Tatapannya terlihat cemas dan merasa bersalah. Sedangkan kembarannya hanya berkacak pinggang dan mengambil kertas di tangan bocah satunya.

"Master punya banyak kertas dan kuas. Dia tidak akan marah meski kita pinjam kertas dan kuas miliknya." Jawabnya sambil melihat kembarannya dengan tatapan tidak ingin kalah.

Bocah lelaki yang tadi memegang kertas hanya menunduk dan memandang hakama birunya. Topi kerucutnya sedikit menekuk. Tak lama ia mendongak. "Kita mengambil kuas dan kertasnya, bukan meminjamnya. Kau tahu, kan?" Balasnya.

"Ah, kau ini! Kita kan akan menggambar untuk master juga. Pasti dia tidak akan marah!" Balas bocah yang memegang kertas dan kuas lalu satu kuasnya di berikan pada kembarannya.

"Ini ambil. Setelah gambarnya jadi, kita akan tunjukkan gambarnya pada master lalu minta maaf bersama-sama." Katanya mencoba menentramkan hati kembarannya. Kembarannya mengangguk dan senyum ceria kembali di wajahnya.

"Baiklah!" Ia mengambil kuas yang disodorkan kembarannya dan mengangguk senang.

"Hehehehehe.." Mereka tertawa kecil bersamaan tanpa menyadari sesuatu mendekati mereka.

"Sogyo no Kotowari!"

Terdengar suara tegas di belakang mereka, dan membuat Sogyo no Kotowari terlonjak kaget dan berbalik.

"MASTER!" Mereka terkejut bukan main dan mulut mereka sedikit menganga. Ukitake di belakang mereka kini sedang memandang mereka dengan serius dan tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya tajam. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah zanpakuto-nya. Di dalam hatinya ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Tak sampai hati untuk memarahi mereka yang polos. Tapi ia tetap memasang ekspresi serius agar zanpakutonya tahu bahwa mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Kami..kami..?" Salah satu dari si kembar menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Bingung untuk memberikan jawaban yang tepat.

"Kami ingin menggambar ikan koi untuk master." Jawab bocah yang memegang kuas dan kertas di tangannya. Suaranya polos dan sedikit bergetar. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan menunduk.

"Lalu, apa yang ada di tangan kalian itu? Perlihatkan padaku." Kata Ukitake lagi sambil berlutut hingga wajahnya setara dengan wajah zanpakuto-nya. Dengan ragu, mereka menjulurkan tangan mereka yang memegang kuas dan bocah satunya yang memegang kuas serta kertasnya. Di wajah mereka terlukis rasa bersalah dan seperti akan menangis. Mereka menyerahkan benda-benda di tangannya pada tangan Ukitake yang menengadah di hadapan mereka dan tatapan mereka kembali menunduk dan berusaha menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan mata Ukitake.

Ukitake yang masih memasang wajah serius kini mengganti ekspresinya menjadi lebih lembut, namun masih memberikan aura serius pada kedua zanpakutonya itu.

"Apa kalian tahu bahwa kertas yang kalian akan gunakan untuk menggambar ini penting bagiku?" Tanya Ukitake pelan. Mereka kini memilin-milin jari mereka di ujung kimononya dan kipas yang biasa mereka pedang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Maaf.." Jawab mereka berbarengan. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan penyesalan yang dalam dan genggaman tangan mereka mengerat satu sama lain. Ukitake menghela nafas kecil.

"Jika kalian ingin menggunakan sesuatu dari ruang kerjaku, kalian tahu yang harusnya kalian lakukan, kan?" Tanya Ukitake lagi. Kuas dan kertas yang ia terima dari si kembar diletakkannya di samping dirinya. Satu tangannya berada di atas lututnya dan yang satunya menggantung kembali ke samping tubuhnya, sedikit menyentuh lantai.

"Kami harus minta izin master terlebih dahulu." Jawab salah satu dari si kembar sambil sesekali menatap Ukitake. Ukitake mengeluarkan senyum kecil.

"Lalu mengapa tak kalian lakukan?" Tanya Ukitake lembut. Ia memandangi zanpakutonya dengan perasaan gemas dan tak ayal senyum tak kuasa ia tahan.

"Kami pikir jika master masih memiliki banyak kertas di meja. Jadi kami pikir tidak apa-apa kalau kami mengambil satu dari meja master." Jawab bocah yang satunya yang dibarengi anggukan oleh kembarannya. Ukitake mendengus kecil dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak kecil mereka.

"Tapi apa kalian tahu kalau itu tidak benar?" Tanya Ukitake yang dijawab anggukan keduanya. Mereka mendongak dan menatap mata Ukitake. Mata keduanya terlihat membesar dan dipenuhi rasa penyesalan.

"Maafkan kami, master." Jawab mereka bersamaan dan membuat senyum di wajah Ukitake terkembang lebar. Ia lalu melepaskan pegangannya dari pundak zanpakuto-nya dan mengambil kipas mereka yang berada di lantai.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku memaafkan kalian. Tapi kalian harus berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Mengerti?" Kata Ukitake sambil menyerahkan kipas kepada mereka.

Mereka mengambil kipas mereka dan mengangguk. "Mengerti, master!" Lalu mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menyodorkan kelingking mereka pada Ukitake.

"Kami janji!" Jawab mereka serentak dan disambut dengan kaitan jari kelingking mungil mereka dengan kelingking Ukitake. Senyum Ukitake berubah menjadi tawa kecil dan kedua zanpakutonya memeluk master mereka bersamaan.

_Sementara itu.._

"Aneh, dokumen yang aku ambil memang benar dokumen yang di minta Taichou. Lalu mengapa bisa tidak ada,ya? Pasti gadis bodoh itu yang menaruhnya sembarangan." Sungut Sentaro sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang kerja Taichou-nya.

Kiyone membawa nampan berisi poci dan satu gelas kosong berukuran sedang dengan hati-hati dan memperlambat langkahnya. Tiba-tiba ia ditubruk dari belakang dan hampir menyebabkan nampan yang ia bawa terjatuh. Dengan cepat ia menyeimbangkan nampannya dan menoleh kasar ke belakangnya. Dilihatnya Sentaro terjatuh dan memegangi perutnya.

"Itte..!"Erangnya dan mendongak menatap Kiyone yang memasang tampang garang di wajahnya.

"Mahluk bodoh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menabrakku? Kau sudah buta, hah?" Hardik Kiyone galak. Matanya melotot dan satu tangannya berkacak pinggang. Sentaro berdiri perlahan dan memelototi Kiyone balik.

"Salahnya kau pendek! Aku jadi tidak sempat melihatmu, gadis jelek!" Sahut Sentaro sambil membentak Kiyone.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sendiri yang SALAH! MAKANYA KALAU JALAN ITU LIHAT-LIHAT!" Balas Kiyone panas. Kini mereka beradu dahi sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Aku kan sedang berlari? Mana bisa aku tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja!" Sahut Sentaro tetap tidak mau kalah. Saat mereka saling membelalakan mata dan berusaha untuk menyalahkan satu sama lain, mereka sayup-sayup mendengar suara tawa. Keduanya menoleh dan mengikuti asal suara itu.

"Master, ayo bermain bersama kami. Kami bosan!" Sahut Sogyo no Kotowari hampir bersamaan. Mata hijau terang mereka berbinar-binar yang menyebabkan Ukitake tidak dapat menolak permintaan mereka.

"Tapi aku masih ada pekerjaan." Jawab Ukitake sambil tersenyum bingung. Sogyo no kotowari menarik-narik haorinya sambil memasang tampang tidak rela.

"Ayo bermain..Ayo bermain!" Ulang mereka sambil sedikit merengek. Ukitake menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Bagaimana jika setelah aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku, kita bermain?" Tawar Ukitake dan membuat si kembar menghentikan kegiatan tarik-menarik haori Ukitake seketika. Mereka saling pandang dan kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Baik, Master!" Jawab Sogyo no Kotowari dan mereka berlari-larian mengelilingi Ukitake yang tertawa senang melihat tingkah laku zanpakuto-nya.

"Kami mau bermain kejar-kejaran, Master." Kata Sogyo no kotowari sambil memutar-mutar kipas mereka. "Dan kami mau berjalan-jalan. Ayo ajak Katen Kyokotsu juga! Ya?" Sahut salah satu dari mereka dan dijawab oleh yang lainnya. "Iya!"

Ukitake tertawa pasrah dan berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. "Baik, baik. Tapi selagi aku bekerja, kalian jangan nakal,ya? Aku akan memberikan kertas dan kuas baru pada kalian agar kalian bisa menggambar ikan koi yang kalian bilang tadi. Setuju?" Ucap Ukitake sambil menunduk melihat Sogyo no Kotowari yang berdiri di depannya sambil bergenggaman tangan lagi.

"Setuju!" Jawab mereka lagi dan mereka mengikuti Ukitake kembali ke ruangannya sambil tertawa riang.

"Taichou benar-benar sayang pada zanpakutonya,ya?" Sahut Kiyone yang sedari tadi melihat Ukitake dan Sogyo no kotowari dibarengi Sentaro. Sentaro mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu dengan zanpakuto Ukitake-Taichou, hah?" Ejekan Sentaro mulai lagi. Kiyone sempat merona merah namun ia membuang muka lalu pergi meninggalkan Sentaro.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Balas Kiyone sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk ruangan Ukitake. Sentaro hanya tertawa dan mengikutinya.

"Taichou, ini tehnya." Kata Kiyone sesampainya di ruangan Ukitake. Dilihatnya Sogyo no Kotowari melompat-lompat riang saat menerima kuas dan kertas baru dari Ukitake. Tak lama Sentaro masuk dan memberi hormat.

"Maaf, Taichou. Dokumen yang anda minta.." Kata-kata Sentaro disela Ukitake.

"Ah, soal itu kau tak perlu mencarinya lagi. Aku sudah menemukannya. Terima kasih, Sentaro." Jawab Ukitake sambil tersenyum. Sogyo no Kotowari berdiam di dekat Ukitake.

"Dari mana anda menemukannya?" Tanya Kiyone penasaran setelah ia menuangkan teh untuk Ukitake.

"Sogyo no Kotowari yang mengambilnya." Jawab Ukitake singkat. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menunduk. Sentaro menoleh kepada dua bocah kembar itu. Mereka mendekati Sentaro dan membungkuk.

"Maafkan kami." Kata mereka pada Sentaro. Sentaro menggelengkan kepalanya serta mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan di pikirkan. Yang penting dokumennya telah ditemukan." Jawab Sentaro sedikit gugup. Sogyo no Kotowari mengangkat badan mereka dari posisi membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih." Jawab mereka dan mereka menoleh ke arah Ukitake.

"Kami mau menggambar dulu. Sampai nanti Master." Ucap mereka dan disahut oleh anggukan kepala Ukitake dan mereka keluar ruangan dengan berlari kecil.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai tercebur ke kolam,ya?" Kata Ukitake sedikit nyaring agar zanpakutonya bisa mendengar.

"Baiikkk..!" Jawab mereka sama-samar dari luar sana. Ukitake tersenyum senang dan kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Taichou. Permisi" Kata Sentaro dan Kiyone tak lama dan mereka undur diri.

Ukitake menatap bawahannya yang keluar dari ruangannya dan memandang kertas dokumen yang tadi di gunakan zanpakutonya. Senyum samar kembali di wajahnya.

"Dasar, mereka memang anak-anak yang manis." Bisiknya sebelum ia membalik kertasnya dan melihat gambaran kecil dirinya yang di apit oleh miniatur Sogyo no Kotowari dan tulisan diatasnya yang membuat senyum Ukitake semakin mengembang,

_Kami sayang master.._

_Sogyo no Kotowari.

* * *

_

**A/N: Ah, author iri sama ukitake. saya juga pengen punya adik seperti Sogyo no Kotowari. ^^**

**Author juga sayang pada kalian, Sogyo no Kotowari-chan~ 8D**

**SEMUA REVIEW DITERIMA! EVEN ****Anonymous ones! ^^ **

**SO, DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE YOUR COMMENT HERE. FLAMES AREN'T ALLOWED. XD  
**

**nb:karena kemungkinan tidak bisa publish pada ulang tahun saya, tanggal 31 juli, maka saya mengucapkan ini lebih cepat! XD**

**Tanjoubi Omedetou, myself. oho~ XP  
**


End file.
